Summer Love at Phoenix Springs
by californiann
Summary: Not based off of anyone in particular so it is not really a specific fanfiction. Character descriptions will be broad if anything as I think it is more fun for the reader to imagine their own characters. Please read and review if you want! Hope you enjoy!
1. Introduction

It was finally summer. The time most people dream about as they freeze through those icy winter days and rainy spring months.

Alas summer was here.

Ever since Erin was five-years-old, her and her family always spent the summer in a different city. Being adventurous Californians, they loved to travel and getting to experience new places in different states was a great way to deepen their American patriotism. The previous summer Erin got to explore Washington D.C., in all of its historical glory, seeing the monuments and touring the sites. The year before that her family rented a beach house in the Hamptons in upstate New York and had a lazily amazing time, barbequing on the Fourth of July and listening to the waves crash on the shore.

This summer, like the others was spent somewhere new. Phoenix, Arizona. The Hastings decided the American southwest was the land they had yet to conquer and felt that it was finally time to experience this part of the country. Arizona in the summer is hot. Really hot. The average temperatures were in the mid to high 90 degrees, so being in some sort of an oasis was a must. After much deliberation the family decided on Phoenix Springs, a luxurious resort accompanied by an indoor water park, five star accommodations and top of the line service.

They gathered their luggage, loaded the car up and headed for SFO, ready to embark on their new expedition. Erin Hastings gazed out the plane window, thirty thousand feet above the land feeling hopeful about this new journey. Having just graduated from high school, she was beginning a new chapter in her life and was transitioning into adulthood. She had recently been accepted into New York University for the fall semester, which meant leaving behind her friends, family and California girl lifestyle. She had an overwhelming feeling as though this summer was her last hurrah to truly live in the moment and shuck all her responsibilities. After all, once the summer was over her life would never be the same.


	2. Phoenix Springs

Upon arriving at the resort, the family was immediately greeted by an impeccable staff. Erin stepped out the car and into the intense southwestern heat. Her 9-year-old twin brothers Evan and Ethan were running around in circles around the car, yelling at each other over who beat the other in their video games.

"Evan! Ethan! Will you please calm down? I'm sure you are both great at Mario Kart so does it really matter who won?" asked Erin.

"YES!" the twins screeched simultaneously.

"How do you even have the energy, it is sweltering out here." Erin replied, fanning herself with her hand. "Mom and Dad can you please control those things?"

"Boys calm down. You will have plenty of time for endless rematches this summer." Replied their father. "Happy Erin?"

"I would be if they would just stop running." Erin replied.

Mildly annoyed she strolled over to a nearby bench waiting for her family to finish up with check-in so she could reach the comfort of their air-conditioned suite.

Just then one of the bellboys approached her and asked for her room number.

"Oh sorry, I'm not sure what it is my parents are still checking us in" said Erin.

"Well it's no problem. You guys sure seem to have a lot of bags, where are you from?" he inquired with a slight accent.

"Were from California. San Francisco to be exact but we are staying for three months. We always see a new city every summer."

"California! I've never been but I have heard it's amazing. A lot of palm trees and celebrities is what I've gathered. I'm from Puerto Rico and we have the palm trees covered but were struggling in the famous department." He replied.

They both laughed and talked for a few minutes. She learned that his name was Javier and that he grew up in San Juan. He moved out here for college at Arizona State University a few years ago and worked summers at Phoenix Springs to pay for his tuition. He even invited her to join him and some of his coworkers at a party at his and his roommates apartment the following night.

Just then Erin's parents called her over, ready to go to the room. The rest of Erin's family had just turned the corner, slight ahead of Erin and Javier when a group of lifeguards turned the corner and walked toward the two of them. Two boys dressed in red shorts and white shirts along with a girl in a red one piece and white shorts, laughed and joked as they continued down.

"Oh Luke you're so bad" the girl said to the adorable sandy haired boy to her left.

He smiled and then made eye contact with Erin and then noticed Javier, who he immediately acknowledged.

"Hey Javier, what's up dude?" said the boy.

"Just delivering one last set of bags then I will come meet up with you guys from my break. Oh this is Erin by the way. Her and her family are staying for the summer so I invited her to our party tomorrow so she could meet some new people." replied Javier.

"Oh cool, I'm Luke by the way, Javier's roommate. Nice to meet you Erin. This is Rachel," he said as he pointed to the girl on his right who did a sort of half smile. "And this is Sam" he said about the guy next to Rachel.

"Hey its nice to meet you guys," replied Erin.

"So the whole summer, that's interesting and kind of random. Why so long?" asked Luke.

"Oh well my family always spends the summer in a different city. Last year was D.C. and before that was the Hamptons. We just like to get the full experience and I guess it requires us being there for a whole summer." Said Erin.

"Well that's awesome. I have always wanted to see the world, but I've never left Arizona. You'll have to give me some tips at the party," he said smiling.

"Yeah definitely, whatever you need" said Erin with a slight smirk.

Out of nowhere the girl Rachel hurried the group along, leaving Erin and Javier to get back to bringing the bags to the room. As they continued down the hallway Erin smiled to herself, noticing how cute the boy she just met was and she looked back to find him looking at her and smiling when she noticed him, as he quickly turned the opposite corner and left.

Erin had a great feeling about this summer.


End file.
